


Day 19

by MyShipLife



Series: Christmas Countdown [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipLife/pseuds/MyShipLife
Summary: Alec returns to his birth-town for the holidays. Magnus is his estranged childhood best friend.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Christmas Countdown [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036347
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Day 19

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> I switched prompt 19 for this one, because I will use 19 after I've published chapter 7 of Rewriting a story, because it fits perfectly. Anyway, this one if light and it includes some of my favorite things: coffee and cookies.
> 
> As usual, come talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Enjoy!

When Alec arrives in his family home, he’s assaulted by so many memories that he’s finding it hard to even move forward. He’s just in the driveway, parked and all set, but his feet aren’t moving. He looks around to see that not much has changed. The houses in the neighborhood still look the same and he wonders if the people living in them are still the same too.

After a few more moments outside, he finally moves towards the door, knocks and lets himself in.

“Anybody home?”  
“Alec? Is that you?”  
“Hi Mom.”

He almost barley has the time to put his bag on the floor before his mother is engulfing him in a hug.

“I know it’s not possible but it feels like you’ve grown some more.”  
“Mom, I’m 26. I’m certain I’m not growing anymore.”  
“Hush, humor me.”

Alec just enjoys his mother rocking him and finally letting him go.

“You look so handsome. Anyone new in your life?”  
“Would I need someone new to look handsome?”  
“Of course you wouldn’t. I’m just asking.”  
“You know you can ask without an excuse.”  
“I know, I know. It’s just… I’m sorry it’s been such a sore topic for us in the past.”  
“It’s fine Mom.”  
“No, it’s not. But thank you for saying that.”  
“I just want to focus on the fact that we can talk about it now.”  
“Agreed. So, no man in your life?”  
“No, but to be fair, I’m not really looking.”  
“That’s fine. You still have a lot of time in front of you. I just want you to be happy. And if you’re happy single in your big city, then I’m happy for you.”  
“Thanks mom.”  
“Your siblings should be back in a few hours, what do you want to do in the meantime?”  
“Can I help you with anything?”  
“Not really. I’m almost done anyway. Why don’t you go visit the town center. I heard a new coffee shop opened and they sell the best coffee and cookies your sister ever tasted. She tried them all but I'm very partial to the cinnamon ones she brought back for me.”  
“Oh yes, I’d love that. I’m going to go take a look. Do you want me to bring you something back?”  
“If you find cinnamon cookies, I’d like that.”

Alec smiles at his mom and leaves for the town center. Since the day is beautiful and warm enough for December, he decides to go by foot. As he wanders down the streets, he gets the confirmation that nothing much has changed. As the town center comes into view, a small smile comes onto his face. Being there brings a feeling of completion that he never gets in New York, despite loving the city a lot.

The coffee shop his mom mentioned comes into view and Alec loves the aesthetic of it all. The colors are gorgeous, nicely mixed and inviting. Alec crosses the street and opens the door. As soon as he enters, the smell of freshly brewed coffee makes itself known. And to make it even better, it’s mixed with the smell of freshly baked cookies. He gets closer to the counter and sees a beautiful young woman smiling at him.

“Hi, and welcome. What can I get you today?”  
“Hi. Can I have a large coffee?”  
“Sure. Anything to go with that?”  
“Do you have cinnamon cookies?”  
“I don’t have any left here. Let me ask the boss. Hey Magnus?”

Alec startles at the name. There can’t be that many different people called Magnus living in the same town they used to live in when they were kids. And then, Alec hears his voice. The same one that he hears sometimes in his memories. He is startled when he hears the redhead ask him if he’s ok.

“Yes, sorry. I’m fine.”  
“So we do have a few cinnamon cookies. How many would you like?”  
“I’d take 10 if you have them? My mom seems to adore those.”  
“Oh. Is your mom Maryse?”  
“Yes? How do you know?”  
“Well, she’s one of our biggest clients for those cookies. And you look a lot like Isabelle so I made an educated guess… I’m Clary.”  
“Jace’s girlfriend! Nice to meet you. I’m Alec, but you already knew that.”  
“Nice to meet you too, Alec. Would you like to go in the kitchens? I’m sure Magnus would be thrilled to see you.”  
“You’re sure he wouldn’t mind?”  
“Oh I’m positive he won’t.”

Alec nods his head and goes behind the counter. He enters the kitchens and the smells are even better in there. He hears someone faintly singing.

“Do you need something Clary?”  
“It’s not Clary.”

Alec sees the moment Magnus’ shoulders tense. He stands up from his station and Alec can’t help but be impressed with how his former best friend has changed. Gone is the lanky guy from their teens. Magnus, even from behind, is built with strong shoulders and arms that looks like weapons. When he turns around, and Alec sees his eyes for the first time in almost ten years, a huge smile escapes him.

“Hi Magnus, long time no see.”

To say he’s surprised by Magnus’ reaction would be an understatement. Alec doesn’t have time to brace himself for impact when Magnus launches himself at him. The hug he receives feels familiar, good and so comforting.

“Alexander. I missed you so much. Why did we wait so long?”  
“I missed you too Magnus. You know my door is always open right?”  
“I know, but I started my business here and the shop is working good so I don’t have a lot of time.”  
“This is yours?”  
“It is. You remember how we used to say…”  
“You’d have your bakery one day and I’ll be making coffee…”  
“As black as your soul and no one would complain because they know you would never put anything in their coffee anyway.”  
“You’ve made a change to that specific part.”  
“Not so many people drink their coffee black you know.”

Alec becomes aware that they are still hugging each other. Not because he doesn’t like it. Just because it feels right. Having Magnus in his arms feels so perfect. His former best friend is probably the person Alec missed the most the first years he moved to New York. Sure, he missed Iz and Jace but Magnus was the hardest. They used to be glued at the hip. They’d been best friends since second grade and had only parted ways when Alec had gone to study in new York. And he had never come back.

Alec had never said anything to anyone, but he had often wondered how Magnus would react if Alec told him he’d like to be more. He seemed like a perfect person for Alec, but his parents hadn’t reacted well to his coming out and Magnus was already dating someone at the time Alec’s feelings had developed, so he’d waited. And waited. And waited. Until he had left the town and his dreams behind.

“How long are you staying?”  
“I’m going back to New York January second.”  
“You got a whole two-week vacation?”  
“I haven’t had a vacation in three years Magnus.”  
“Three years? What’s wrong with you?”  
“I have a lot of work. I have deadlines.”  
“Blah, I have those too and I went to Italy last summer.”  
“I am not my own boss Magnus, I don’t get to decide.”  
“Fair enough. Oh, were you the one asking for the cookies? They’re for your mom right?”  
“Yes they are. She knows it’s your shop?”  
“Of course she knows, she helped me set it up.”  
“Of course she did.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
“Nothing. She just conveniently forgot to tell me the shop belongs to you.”  
“I’m sure it skipped her mind. Why would she purposely…”

Alec sees the moment Magnus realizes what he’s thinking. A blush appears on both their faces and shy smiles bloom.

“Oh. Well, she knows I’m single so…”  
“And she just asked me the exact same thing before sending me here.”  
“Never thought I’d see the day your mother would send you into a man’s arms. And even less mine.”  
“Never thought it would happen either. But she changed. The divorce helped. As for you, let’s be honest Magnus, I always had a thing for you.”  
“I always had a thing for you too. I hated that you left, I hated that you had a life without me. I hate that you’re going back to it in two weeks.”  
“Do you want to see where this could go?”  
“You’re serious? What happens when you live five hours from here?”  
“We can try long distance? We can see as we move along?”  
“We would have to go on a date first, and see if we still feel the same?”  
“I’d love that. When are you free?”  
“Tomorrow? For lunch?”  
“That’s perfect. I’m sure my mom won’t complain.”  
“Ha, if she does, I’ll hold the cookies hostages! Give me your phone, I’ll put my number in it.”

Alec hands Magnus his phone and their fingers brushes, making Alec blush some more. Magnus enters his number in Alec’s phone and gets his to ring.

“There you go. You have my number and I called my cell so I’ll save yours too. Pick me up here tomorrow around noon?”  
“Here? I could pick you up where you live if you want to avoid having to come here?”  
“I live upstairs. I bought the building when I decided to go for it. Your mom helped, of course.”  
“Of course she did. I’m going to believe this was all a ploy from her to try and get me to move back to the town.”  
“And to think it might work. Maryse the matchmaker, unbelievable.”

Alec’s eyes are filled with mirth after Magnus’ last sentence. He gets closer to his former best friend and when he’s close enough, he lets his gaze drop to Magnus’ lips. He waits a few seconds to give Magnus enough warning and when he sees the small nod his best friend makes, he closes the small distance remaining between them and softly places a short kiss on Magnus’ lips. It’s timid and all too short for Alec’s liking, but they have to get to know each other again before things can move some more.

When Alec leaves the shop, he has a goofy smile on his face and when he gives Maryse his cookies and she asks how things go, he just shrugs his shoulder.

“Your plan worked, I have a date with Magnus tomorrow for lunch.”  
“About damn time.”


End file.
